Rabbit Sitting
by JPandS
Summary: A little rabbit gets sent to public school but not without some aunts to keep her safe and up to date. senshi/shittenou
1. Chapter 1

Age and wisdom always had a limit, as could be applied to all in existence. Example given, for a certain queen with her wavering hormones during a new pregnancy and skittering parental perspective, her close friends were certain that all poise and regality she had acquired over the years were spent. A new fear had rippled through her as she met with other royals and their families. Rotten children scampered through the halls, disrespecting their parents and most of all the staff as they made raucous demands and cried when denied their request. Nervously, Serenity would twiddle her thumbs as her eyes undoubtedly trailed to her sugary-pink haired daughter just short of five years.

As the parents of their rotten children, they would make up lines of excuses, shoving their son or daughter's behavior away with the wave of their hand as a maid hastily stooped in to appease the whining child at any cost necessary. It was alarming for Serenity and the more she had seen this common attribute amongst royal families, the more she began to worry over the state of her own child. Thus the birth of a startling idea was brought to fruition in her haze of thoughts.

It made Serenity smile when Endymion had accepted the proposal so easily but she cringed upon the stalled acceptance of her senshi. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus all shared the same opinion; every single one of them refusing to give in so easily. Being their long time friend she had thought they would understand immediately, but it seemed they were too caught up in trivial unimportant aspects like protection and safety.

Nevertheless, their protests were eventually silenced as secret meetings occurred where Endymion had reasoned as gently as he could with the girls. He realized the idea may not have been the greatest but more importantly, he could recognize the toll this new fear took on his wife and even on his daughter. With these, the senshi slowly started to come around though still fretting over the details. However, another catalyst had to occur in order for them to fully accept the proposal. Months after Serenity's request, it was announced that Crystal Tokyo's King and Queen were pregnant once more. This time, however, was much more complicated than before. Serenity was put on bed rest soon after, her limbs weak and body strained. Young Usagi would run to her bedside every morning, still not quite understanding why her mother had to stay there for so long. As the Queen's skin paled and thinned, her daughter began to worry, the senshi right behind her as they questioned whether it was wise for Chibi-Usagi to see her mother in such a state. Thus, with the combination of circumstances, ailment and pleading, the senshi had reached a mutual agreement.

Chibi-Usagi would be attending public school.

Serenity was more than thrilled to finally have gained her request, smiling brightly as she ignored doctors' advice to remain beneath her sheets. Concerned, Endymion was always right at her elbow as she shakily tried to pack all the items Chibi-Usagi would need in her time away. Finally, the senshi were able to intervene, seating their long-time friend as they all helped get the princess' belongings together. Tears were inevitable as Serenity bid them farewell, locking Chibi-Usagi in an endless hug before finally letting her go. The young girl was cheerful, excitedly jumping as she could not ignore the luster of being able to escape the walls of Crystal Tokyo.

As arranged, the inner senshi would be accompanying Chibi-Usagi in her first semester at public school as her aunts, while the outers remained to uphold security and other orders of duty within the kingdom. Nervous, the group departed, waving good-bye to a kingdom that had held their full attention for the past five years in hopes that this venture would go without a hitch.

* * *

><p>So, this is my first SM only fic that isn't a one-shot. Originally I had intended on making this a humorous one-shot called "What Happens When You Steal the Wrong Rabbit" but as I was writing it, the story somehow turned into a full-out chapter fic. ^^; Anyhow, I'm posting this to kind of test the waters. I'm still going back and forth about whether or not I should just keep it a chapter fic or make it a one-shot as originally intended so we'll see I guess. Alas, I know its short but hopefully it was a smidge bit enjoyable. Also, this will be an senshishittenou fic :). Thank you for reading!

JPandS


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was exhausting as young Usagi sprung her eyes open as soon as the sun hinted at starting to shine. She bounded into the rooms of each her aunts, witnessing their strange habits as she tried to wake most of them. Mercury was the only one that hadn't received a toddler-awakening as she gave a pleased look to young Usagi from her desk where she was preparing the paperwork for registration when the pink-haired youth sprung her door open. After exiting the blue-haired genius' bedroom, Usagi bounded to the next one, swinging Jupiter's door open excitedly. She wanted breakfast, and Jupiter was the best candidate to satisfy that craving. To her fortune, Jupiter shot up from bed when hearing the door slam against the wall. She groggily rubbed her eyes, murmuring some incoherent phrases while Usagi cheerfully begged for her to cook. The brunette merely bobbed her head, rolling out of bed as she stretched out with a large yawn.

Satisfied by the green-eyed soldier's actions, Usagi bounced through the halls to her next aunt, Venus, to be exact. The brightly lit room nearly blinded her, Usagi's eyes surprised to still see Venus in bed despite the shining décor. Oblivious to any possibly awkward situations, she jumped onto Venus' bed bouncing up and down on the mattress playfully. Venus awoke with a start, gripping her covers possessively to her chest as a blush rushed through her cheeks. Usagi didn't know why she looked so embarrassed but the young girl assumed it had something to do with the fact that Venus had slept in, not knowing that the stunning blonde had recently acquired a habit of sleeping in the nude. As flustered words escaped Venus' hasty mouth, Usagi finally left her room to awaken her last guardian.

She gulped subconsciously, recognizing the fact that Mars had quite a reputation of reacting harshly to unwanted surprises. So, with caution, Usagi slowly inched through her bedroom door, doubting all the while whether or not she should just let the raven-haired woman sleep. Frozen in place, she stared at the serene picture of the fiery princess snuggly wrapped inside her comforter, half the young girl's face visible from inside Mars' room as the other half hid behind the door frame. She felt someone walk up behind her, curiosity taking her as she looked back to see a fully dressed Venus with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You really shouldn't do that," was a warning that came softly from Mercury who stood in the hallway just a few meters from them.

Venus laughed quietly back at her, Usagi still not sure where this all was going.

"A little old-fashioned fun never hurt anybody," Venus reasoned, the glass of water in her hand now catching Usagi's attention. "Right Chibi-Usa?" She winked.

Young Usagi's eyes glittered in merriment, her head bobbing in agreement. Mercury sighed, shaking her head before heading towards the kitchen. If those two were going to start trouble, she certainly didn't want to get caught in the crosshairs.

As stealthily as they could manage, Venus and Usagi carefully tiptoed to Mars' bed, the water in the glass sloshing from side to side as their silent giggles vibrated through. Somehow, without waking Mars, Venus had managed to extend her arm enough so that the glass was directly above Mars' head ready to tilt. Prepping their legs for a quick get-away from a soon to be furious woman, Venus and Usagi wore broad grins as Venus' steady hand started to rotate counterclockwise.

As the water began to drop, the two females couldn't contain their laughs, suddenly turning curious as the water magically evaporated during its descent. Venus raised an eyebrow in confusion suddenly dropping the glass as it started to burn in her hand. Mars looked serious as she somehow managed to put herself upright with her legs folded and face stern without Venus and Chibi-Usagi noticing. She caught the glass with her right hand, a searing sound sizzling through the room as Chibi-Usagi ogled over the cool-girl persona dripping from Mars' unimpressed frame.

"Day one and you're already a bad influence on Chibi-Usa," Mars piped in, Venus certainly disappointed in this turn of events.

"Forgive me for teaching her humor," Venus replied dryly, sighing in dismay. "We don't all hate to laugh."

Amethyst eyes opened in disturbance, the temperature rising significantly in the room. Had Jupiter's voice not cut through with the announcement of breakfast being ready, then a brawl between Mars and Venus was sure to break out. However, as Chibi-Usagi's cheers were heard while she sprinted towards the kitchen, the tension was immediately dissolved as Venus followed after her allowing Mars to get dressed.

Jupiter smiled as she placed chocolate chip pancakes on the toddler's plate, limiting the amount of syrup added. With a yawn she leant against the counter, Mercury and Venus assuming a position at the table as they graciously had some pancakes.

"Mmm," Venus purred in between bites, "I've forgotten how much I love your cooking Mako-chan."

Mercury nodded in agreement, eating carefully as she skimmed the documents needed for Chibi-Usagi's new school.

"Aunty Mako-chan's cooking is the best!" exclaimed Chibi-Usagi between mouthfuls. In true Usagi fashion, she gobbled her plate down in seconds taking after her mother when it came to appetites.

Makoto smiled appreciatively, "I'm glad it's good," she said, "I was nervous it might come out horribly since I'm terribly out of practice."

"Some skills never leave, no matter how long they've been dormant," Mercury commented from the table.

Venus scoffed, noting how Mercury was still the studious, well-prepared person she was before Crystal Tokyo. "It is so fitting that you should say that," she smirked, finishing her pancakes just in time for Mars to enter.

A smile writhed its way onto Mars' lips as she undoubtedly remained a fan of Makoto's cooking as well, silently taking her seat as she discretely piled numbers of pancakes onto her plate. Usagi giggled silently at the size of the heap upon her plate but was whisked away as Venus stood to usher her back into her room to get ready for her first day. She had showered the night before so all that had to be done were the remedial basics.

Chibi-Usagi smiled happily as Venus explained the importance of individuality in fashion and how it could be achieved when all students were required to wear a uniform.

"This is when accessories are key," she muttered, gleefully rummaging through Usagi's jewelry box. "Ah, here."

She pulled out a charm bracelet gifted to the young princess by Venus herself, a 14 carat gold heart dangling from the chain.

"Simple, yet stunning," she smiled, finally getting the uniform onto the pink-haired toddler as her eyes remained transfixed on the bracelet around her wrist. She had to agree, it was beautiful…

"Now for that hair," Venus murmured thoughtfully as she tapped a comb against her chin.

"I want it like my mom's!" Chibi-Usa piped, grabbing a brush and running to a mirror.

Venus frowned, not quite sure how exactly to get her hair like her mother's since she herself never was the best at creative hairdos. After all, most of her life she tied pieces of her hair back with a red bow to distract from the fact that she had no skill with hair…she didn't even know how to braid. She laughed at herself, perhaps she should grab one of the other girls to help Chibi-Usa since the young toddler was having trouble trying to make a bun herself.

"Ah, perfect timing," Venus chimed, spotting Mercury in the doorway, "Chibi-Usagi would like dumplings for hair and if anyone can figure out the science behind that hairdo, it's you Ami-chan." She waved with luck, walking out to see what the other two were doing.

Ami flushed a bit, mentally grappling for the reason why Venus would think she had more skill with hair than she had. Her own blue mane was short and tidy, never needing more than just a few strokes of a brush to calm down. Still, she walked into the room and did her best, placing Chibi-Usa on a chair while she hastily calculated a way to get the buns right.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" Ami asked with a bobby pin dangling from her lips as she twisted the cotton candy hair.

"Nope," Chibi-Usagi smiled, kicking her feet in the air as her head moved with Ami's hands.

"That's very impressive, Chibi-Usa," Ami smiled, "I remember my first day. I was absolutely terrified."

"Why?" She wondered, feeling a breeze across the back of her neck as much of her hair no longer lay against her skin.

Ami shrugged, wrapping a rubber band around the first completed bun. "I was afraid school might be too hard…that I wasn't smart enough."

"But you're the smartest person in Crystal Tokyo," Chibi-Usagi voiced with confusion at such a peculiar fear coming from her blue-haired aunt.

Ami laughed warmly, nearly finished with the last bun.

"Insecurities tend to attack our strongest traits sometimes," she cryptically replied, not realizing Usagi may not have completely understood her meaning. "There you go."

After securing the last bun, Ami examined the finished product a bit embarrassed that it wasn't exactly like Serenity's.

"The buns are a little pointy," she smiled apologetically, "but unfortunately we haven't much time left for a retry so it'll have to do."

Obediently, Usagi nodded, feeling herself being led to the bathroom where Mars was brushing her teeth.

"Well don't you look adorable," she beamed, while gently running her fingers along Usagi's hair.

"Ami-chan did it for me," Chibi-Usa claimed, Ami scoffing still slightly embarrassed that the do was not identical to the goal.

"I'm liking the modifications," Mars chimed with a smirk, "at least now no one can call them dumplings."

She let Chibi-Usa inside, handing her a toothbrush and carefully squeezing toothpaste onto the bristles. The young girl eagerly started to brush as Mars timed three minutes with her watch.

"Make sure to use a circular motion," Mars instructed, "And try to brush your tongue too."

Usagi bobbed her head, sighing as the timer finally went off. Satisfied, Mars let her wash making Chibi-Usagi smile wide to make sure there was no unwanted residue.

"Very good," Mars commented, patting Usagi on top of her head and in between the buns. "Shall we get going?"

They headed into the living room, Usagi finding her shoes right at the door beside her Hello Kitty backpack. She gasped.

"Dad bought me that?" She beamed, rushing over to the bag as she excitedly rummaged through it.

"He sure did," Makoto affirmed, taking a knee and helping Usagi with her shoes.

"Shoe laces?" Usagi frowned in disapproval as Makoto laughed.

"Your mom told me you wouldn't know what to do with those. She spoils you too much with Velcro and latches," Makoto stated, sliding Usagi's foot into a shoe.

Usagi gave a wry expression, huffing at the thought of how long it would take her to figure this one out.

"It's easy," Makoto started, "Just make two rabbit ears, twist them around, pull through the loop and voila! They're tied!"

She had gone too fast for the toddler, a frown still plastered onto the young girl's face. Makoto sweat-dropped.

"We'll practice when we get some free time, for now I'll just finish it for you."

And with that, they were set, marching out the door as Ami frequently glanced at her watch to make sure they were on track. Usagi was used to this, the five of them falling into habit as Ami and Minako took the front corners while Makoto and Rei took the back corners, the pink-haired youth centered perfectly in the square. To the outside eye they looked like a pack of bodyguards protecting their young, and truthfully, it was indeed who these senshi had made themselves to be.

Nevertheless, Chibi-Usagi walked with pep in her step, listening carefully as her aunts went over some last minute details.

"So Chibi-Usa," Ami asked casually, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, near the bridge being reconstructed for expansion," she said, "It's a small city called Utashinai."

"I see," Ami hummed lightly, "And what brings you to this part of the world?"

"Better education," she answered with a scoff, "whatever that means."

A laugh resonated from her four guardians, Usagi beaming in accomplishment by the fact.

"That's good, Chibi-Usa," Ami remarked in amusement, "people will enjoy that type of answer without question."

Proceeding further, Chibi-Usa's ears perked a different direction as she caught the voice coming from a different aunt.

"So why do you live with your aunts?" Minako quizzed.

"Well," Chibi-Usa sighed, hastily trying to recall the reason, "My mother is an alcoholic, my father ran off when I was born and my aunts are my only other living relatives."

Rei scoffed.

"Do you really think that's a great story to be telling other people?" She asked, glaring directly at Minako who seemed unbothered by Rei's clear distaste for the fabricated answer.

"Hey, if you gotta lie then might as well make it interesting," she shrugged.

Makoto laughed to the side of them, Ami reconvening the review despite the interruption.

"How long have you been with them?" she asked.

"All my life," Chibi-Usagi beamed proudly. The others smiled back at her, relieved that this whole ordeal was running smoothly thus far as Chibi-Usagi was more than comfortable with each of them.

"Looks like you've got the basics covered," Makoto stated in approval. "Now how about we get to the important things."

"I agree," Rei spoke, walking seriously as she asked her first question. "If anyone suspicious tries to take you somewhere away from adult-supervision, the first thing you do is…"

"Scream," Chibi-Usa replied, "call attention to myself and refuse to follow them anywhere."

"Good," Rei nodded. "And if they don't leave you alone?"

"Contact you guys immediately."

"Exactly," Rei reaffirmed, "We will always be close so if you need us we'll be there in a heartbeat." The others nodded in affirmation, nervously continuing as their minds sidetracked to the possibility of danger following young Usagi. Feeling a serious aura flush through the group, Minako cleared her throat smiling brightly as she tried to change the mood.

"And what have I told you to do should a boy be interested in you?"

Usagi was consumed with blush, fumbling for words as her cheeks burned at the thought.

"Boys?" Rei retorted sharply. "She's too young to be thinking of that type of stuff."

"She is not," Minako huffed, "you're never too young to learn how to interact with members of the opposite sex."

Makoto scoffed from her position in back. "I must have a dirty mind because that just gave me a lot of x-rated images," she voiced, "So I'm gonna ignore the sensual potential in that statement and pretend you didn't mention it in front of a five year-old."

The group came to a stop, sensing their first dilemma had arrived.

"Well she can't grow up not knowing how to talk to a boy," Minako argued, "That would be poor preparation for her future."

By now Usagi was stuck in between four pillars, the senshi temporarily unfocused on her as she stared up from her short position.

"Poor preparation would be allowing her to think that boys are important," Ami pointed out. "If anything, we should stress to her how boys are a distraction from things that matter most in life."

"Which would be…" Minako prodded though she was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"Your studies," Ami replied with a shrug. Some things never changed.

"Ami's right," Rei agreed, "Boys are nothing but distractions and we would do well in conveying that message to Chibi-Usa now before she lets them ruin her life."

"Not speaking from experience, are we Rei?" Minako couldn't resist the urge to ask, feeling the heat pick up again.

Ami shook her head in disdain.

"We need to keep our abilities under wraps," she mentioned in reference to the temperature rise. "The last thing we need is to call more attention to ourselves."

Rei scoffed, "My abilities are well under control," she defended, "but someone's tongue ought to be seared off."

"Veering back on topic," Makoto intervened, "I have to say I'm with Rei on this one."

"You want to sear off my tongue?" Minako asked in shock.

"No," Makoto waved with a laugh, "I'm talking about boys. They only lead to heartbreak so it'd be best to prevent any of that from harming Chibi-Usa."

Minako's jaw slacked, dropping slightly in surprise that her friends were so opposed to the idea of men, or boys, as they mentioned.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she piped, "Makoto, you and I used to be great flirts and even Rei knew how to bat her eyes to get a date. Not to mention Ami was quite a genius at quietly reeling in fish with her halter dresses and short skirts. And now you want to tell me that boys would be a good species for Chibi-Usa to avoid?"

"We're saying," Rei stated impatiently, "that she is young and in the formative years of her life we should try to teach her that she doesn't need boys to like her in order for her to be successful in her future."

"Hmm," Minako huffed, leaning back on her heels in thought, "I don't think you guys have done a very successful job in communicating that perspective."

"Obviously," Rei murmured, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she looked down to see where Usagi was in all this haze. She immediately froze, noticing the pink-haired toddler had escaped them. As panic engulfed the lot of them at the mutual realization, their heads snapped up in reform, desperately scouring the sidewalks for her familiar frame.

Luckily their search was quick, as four pairs of eyes fell upon her until slowly rising to sight a rather attractive blonde whose blue eyes dazzled in amusement by the stunned stares.

* * *

><p>I feel this may have been a bit dry, but I felt it needed to happen just to get the feel of things. Hopefully it wasn't painfully boring ^^; Anyhow, I thank you for taking the time to read this as it is much appreciated! All comments and suggestions are welcomed and of course rather helpful!<p>

Shadow Shikome: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's a cute idea since I was a bit skeptical as to whether other people would think this. So it's a relief to hear that you do! I am also very excited to bring in the shittenou! A lot of little scenes have been floating around my head about them so I'm very eager to finally get them out in words. Plus, I've been on a shittenou/inners high and can't seem to get enough of them lol so I'm hoping that'll be some long lasting inspiration ^^;

Ts: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you found the idea interesting and hope I can continue to keep it interesting though my doubts have sorted of risen with the production of this new chapter ^^; Nonetheless I'll keep working on it and try to push through the frequent rifts I often run into XD Alas, thank you again for your review! It is always so nice to get feedback :)

JPandS


End file.
